Le Paradis de la Crise de Nerfs
by Hiruma no teishi
Summary: Yué est le frère aîné de Ritsu de retour après de longues années d'absence en tant qu'auteur à grand succès de romans noirs. Lenalee, son éditrice est complètement timbrée, Masamune et Ritsu se tournent autour et les conneries ont du Level. Venez lire ce bordel sans nom sans vous retenir de rire ! [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à l'auteur sauf les personnages de Yué, Lenalee et Akira

* * *

**Le Paradis de la Crise de Nerfs**

**Avertissement**** !**

1/ Yaoi dans la fic alors homophobes passez votre chemin sous peine de perte d'âme ainsi que de destruction neuronales aggravée !

2/ Toute mort durant la lecture de cette fiction ne sera pas rembourser par la Sécurité Sociale

3/ Prière de préparer votre cercueil, votre testament ainsi que vos fleurs au préalable afin de ne pas surcharger notre cher Undertaker de travail.

4/ Afin de ne pas mourir d'hémorragie nasale, nous prions de vous armer d'une dizaine de boites de mouchoirs et les mettre à proximité de vous lorsque vous lirez ces lignes

5/ Durant les lemons, pensez à vous éloignez des claviers de vos ordinateurs

6/ La bave en abondance n'est pas prit en compte par les auteurs, à savoir nous-même : Tsukiyomi-Hime et Luunastra

7/ Afin de d'aider les auteures à pousser les conneries encore plus loin, prière de laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre et cela leur donnera e plus du courage !

8/ Pour les titres de chansons mentionnés dans certains chapitres, veuillez s'il vous plait écouter ces chansons en même temps que de poursuivre votre lecture !

Amitiés et à bonne entendeurs chers lecteurs et lectrices, bonne lecture à vous !

P.S : En espérant vous avoir tout le long de cette histoire complètement à côté de la plaque si vous parvenez à survivre à toutes les bêtises qui vous attendent sans que votre bien-aimé palpitant ne vous lâche à force d'avoir trop rit !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Passages des livres en gras**

**Tsuzuki regarda sa victime sans manifester aucune émotion. A croire que cet homme était fait de glace. La froideur de son regard mauve pétrifia davantage l'homme dont l'épaule était démise. Il était mort, il en était sûr au point d'attendre que son bourreau ne l'achève afin qu'il ne puisse plus souffrir de ses blessures. Tsuzuki n'y était pas aller de main morte et il en était conscient. Manquant de lâcher la bride à ses sentiments et de laisser un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres souvent closes, gercées par le froid de la nuit. Le tueur finit par se lasser de son immobilité. S'approchant de sa victime à pas de loups et d'une démarche féline, il leva le bras duquel il tenait son arme. Il regarda brièvement l'homme qu'il tenait en joug dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre… Un coup de feu, une balle en pleine tête entre les deux yeux. Le cadavre s'écroula contre le mur derrière lui, taché de sang. Le brun aux yeux mauves soupira enfin et rangea son arme dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau noir et quitta les lieux sans un regard pour le pauvre bougre qu'il venait d'occire. Ah coup sûr, le lendemain ça allait jaser… Songea-t-il avec un rictus froid qui vient se plaquer sur le coin de ses lèvres.**

Lenalee marchait en lisant le livre de son protégé… Encore une fois. Toujours le même passage en plus. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, si ce mec était un génie du roman noir ! Non mais sérieux ! C'était du grand art ! Des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine à chaque fois qu'elle relisait ce passage… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle !

Mais faisons les choses dans l'ordre voulez-vous ? Voici donc, Lenalee Kyosuke, jeune femme très crainte... Euh non ! Populaire, éditrice des éditions Marukawa Shoten, grande amatrice de BL et de romans noirs. La jeune femme mesurait 1,87m et avait des formes pulpeuses. Un teint pâle comme celui des porcelaines de Chine qui mettait ses prunelles argentés en valeur, une longue chevelure noire tombant jusqu'à ses fesses, des lèvres pleines et une silhouette à la fois fine et musclée en plus d'une superbe poitrine, bonnet F selon les experts du matage intensif.

Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit malgré son visage d'ange, cette jeune femme de 25 ans à peine pouvait être bien plus effrayante qu'un certain Takano Masamune, c'était pour dire… Tous les autres éditeurs avaient peur d'elle et n'osaient pas l'approcher à plus de dix mètres de distance. Ses colères comme ses sourires ne cachaient rien de bon et généralement valait mieux ne pas être la cible de ses foudres. Pourtant une seule personne n'avait pas peur de cette démone en puissance et cette personne était…

\- Au lieu de baver, bosse !

La voix avait prononcé ces mots froidement mais comme une caresse sur du velours et au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Sursauta-t-elle comme si elle avait vu un tueur avant de s'éloigner et de se mettre en position de combat… enfin ce qui pouvait le plus s'en approcher au vu qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Arrêtes ça ! Espèce de Sérial Killer au regard qui tue !

Celui qu'elle venait de surnommer –est-ce vraiment un surnom ?- ainsi était son fameux protégé. L'auteur dont elle s'occupait depuis les débuts de ce dernier. Elle le fusilla de ses yeux argent.

Détaillons un peu ce fameux auteur. Plus grand de deux têtes environ que son éditrice et une carrure imposante malgré le fait qu'il soit assez mince. Un visage dont les traits androgynes l'affinait davantage avec un teint pâle et des yeux de givre à l'image d'un lac gelé par la froideur de l'hiver. La longue chevelure blanche ramenée en queue de cheval jusqu'à ses chevilles. Malgré cette beauté qu'il possédait, il restait froid et semblait ne rien éprouvé pour quiconque bien que son éditrice semblait spéciale à ses yeux. Il ne s'intéressait à rien ni personne si il n'en avait pas envie, chacun se demandait donc comment il pouvait éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour la femme qui l'aidait dans son travail. Mystère total.

\- D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Yué ?

Yué soupira en fermant ses prunelles avant de les rouvrir pour regarder fixement la jeune femme dont le sourcil gauche était haussé de manière suggestive vers lui.

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir hier pour un nouveau boulot.

\- Ah oui ! Éclata-t-elle nerveusement de rire en se grattant la tête. _Eh mince, quelle conne, j'avais complètement zappée… _

Yué leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas. Il se rendit dans le département Shojo suivit de son éditrice qui savait très bien pour quelle raison le jeune homme de deux ans plus âgé qu'elle s'y rendait. Elle devait être la seule au courant… Un sourire sadique qui fit peur à tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent durant le trajet se dessina sur ses lèvres violacées par le maquillage en pensant à leur réaction quand ils sauraient… Ça n'allait pas être triste !

Ritsu s'écroula sur son bureau. Il était pour ainsi dire, mort ! C'était la dernière ligne droite du cycle et les story-boards étaient encore à la bourre. Les imprimeurs gueulaient presque –je dis bien presque- aussi fort que cet abrutis de Takano et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le jeune homme se demandait presque comment il avait fait pour tenir depuis son arrivée. Un miracle sans doute.

Alors qu'il se lamentait mentalement sur son sort, un parfum familier vient à ses narines. Une odeur d'orage. Ritsu se leva brusquement de son bureau faisant sursauter ses collègues dont Takano qui le regarda bizarrement. Qu'avait son amour pour se lever comme si il était monté sur des ressorts ? Il allait avoir la réponse.

Yué entra dans le secteur d'Emerald et les traits de son visage d'ange des glaces s'adoucirent en voyant le jeune éditeur de manga pour jeunes filles qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans au moins. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, un peu grandit et ses traits avaient atteint une certaine maturité que son esprit n'avait sans doute pas suivit… Enfin, il verrait plus tard. Le visage de Ritsu s'illumina d'un coup et Masamune en crispa les poings de jalousie lorsqu'il le vit.

\- Yo, Ritsu…

La voix rauque et polaire de Yué fit réagir le jeune homme autant qu'elle pétrifia ou non les autres qui connaissaient le jeune homme de vue uniquement.

\- Yué… Nii-san.

Gros bug dans tout le département… Yué, l'auteur de romans noirs était le grand frère de leur Ritsu Onodera ?! Même Takano en perdit son flegme légendaire alors que Lenalee céda à la tentation et se bidonna comme pas deux. Effectivement, ça n'avait pas loupé.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee – …

Yué – Ca va péter...

Lenalee – Hmm…

Ritsu – Euuh Lenalee ?

Lenalee – Hmmm...

Takano – Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a ?

Lenalee – Ce qu'il y a ? *_voix polaire_* CE QU'IL Y A ?! MAIS Y'A QUE J'ADORE !

Soupir de soulagement général (sauf Yué faut pas rêver)!

Ritsu – Ouuuffff

Takano – Encore un peu et il tombait dans la vape.

Lenalee – Qui veut parier avec moi ?

Yué - Parier sur quoi ?

Lenalee – Que ton frère va essayer de te sauter au cou en pleurant

Ritsu – HEY ! JE NE VAIS PAS PLEURER !

Lenalee – Ouai ouai ! Qui parie ?

Takano – Ça sert à rien il va le faire !

Yué – Je suis d'accord

Ritsu - *_pleure dans son coin_* Pourquoi sont-ils si méchant avec moi ?

Lenalee - Bon bon bon laissez des reviews pour qu'il arrête de chialé =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de Tsuki : Voici la suite écrite par moi tandis que ma chère Luunastra s'occupe du salon des commentateurs ainsi que du prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

\- Yo, Ritsu…

La voix rauque et polaire de Yué fit réagir le jeune homme autant qu'elle pétrifia ou non les autres qui connaissaient le jeune homme de vue uniquement.

\- Yué… Nii-san.

Gros bug dans tout le département… Yué, l'auteur de romans noirs était le grand frère de leur Ritsu Onodera ?! Même Takano en perdit son flegme légendaire alors que Lenalee céda à la tentation et se bidonna comme pas deux. Effectivement, ça n'avait pas loupé.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ritsu se jeta au cou de son aîné, les larmes aux yeux tant il était heureux de revoir son aîné après tant d'années d'absence de ce dernier. Yué, d'abord interdit, répondit finalement à l'étreinte de son cadet en caressant tendrement les cheveux bruns de ce dernier sans pour autant trahir son impassibilité habituelle. Tous furent attendrit par cette démonstration affective. Tous ? Ah non raté. Takano était le seul à en être vert de jalousie. Il était raide dingue amoureux de Ritsu et ce dernier se jetait comme si de rien n'était dans les bras de son grand frère alors qu'il refusait obstinément de venir dans les siens.

Oui, bon c'était une jalousie un peu la placée mais il s'en foutait totalement. Ritsu se décolla finalement de Yué et lui posa une multitude de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Yué répondit qu'il avait fait le tour du pays et avait écrit de nombreux romans noirs. D'ailleurs il lui en avait gardé tout exprès. Ritsu eut les yeux brillants à l'évocation des livres de son aîné dont il était –évidemment- un fan inconditionné.

Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel et frissonna. Des ondes négatives avaient envahis la pièce et la jeune femme savait pertinemment d'où ou plutôt de qui, elles provenaient. Aurai-je oubliée de mentionner que l'un de ses hobbies favoris était justement d'enquiquiner son ami d'enfance en la personne de ce cher-ironie quand tu nous tiens- Takano Masamune ? Oh ! Eh bien maintenant vous le savez. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres rosées de l'éditrice qui s'adressa à l'éditeur en chef du département.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te décoincer de temps en temps, Masamune, t'es tendu comme une perche ou quoi ?

Gros blanc dans la pièce. Tous –sauf Yué- regardaient Lenalee avec des yeux exorbités. Comment-elle avait osé sortir un truc pareil à cet homme qui était leur pire cauchemar ?! Le dit homme avait une veine palpitante sur son front et les poings serrés alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les mains sur les hanches et le narguait avec son petit sourire de sainte ni touche. Bien entendu, elle était parfaitement consciente et ne regrettait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer de manière si peu discrète.

\- Arrête un peu tes phrases à double sens, la Yaoiste ! Rétorqua fortement Takano, enfin en criant serait plus approprié.

Yué fut le seul à ne pas réagir tandis que les membres d'Emerald se mirent tous à craindre pour leur grade pour le reste de la journée…

\- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Réfuta Lenalee alors que personne ne la croyait, mais alors vraiment personne.

\- Lenalee… Personne ne te croit, là. Et puis, je te rappel que tu es la seule de tous les éditeurs de la boite à lire des BL dans ton bureau sur lequel il y a quelques dizaines de boites de mouchoirs… Laissa échapper, « _malencontreusement_ » Yué avec un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Espèce de… !

\- Tu ne voudrais pas choquer davantage mon petit frère n'est-ce pas ?

Lenalee ravala instantanément sa verve et adressa un sourire amical à Ritsu qui commençait à se dire que cette femme avait vraiment une double personnalité effrayante… Ça promettait, les séances de travail entre ces deux-là.

\- ONODERA ! AU BOULOT ! Hurla Takano faisant sursauter Ritsu qui obéit directement, en se rasseyant à son bureau comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux quand on y pensait.

Yué prit son éditrice par la main et ils se rendirent enfin à la réunion pour le prochain roman noir du jeune homme. Réunion qui n'allait sans doute pas être triste, ça s'était sûr…

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee - Adieu monde cruel !

Takano - C'est quoi son problème encore ? Et puis pourquoi j'ai droit à ce genre de phrases ?

Yué - Une question à la fois : Lenalee pourquoi nous fais-tu encore une crise ?

Lenalee - Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Yué - Es-tu devenue sourde ? Ou juste incroyablement stupide ?

Takano - Je dirais la deuxième option.

Lenalee - Je vous emmerde les mecs ! La raison est pourtant simple : JE VAIS MOURIR DE RIRE !

Ritsu - *chuchote à Yué* Elle doit vraiment être schizophrène...

Lenalee - Hey ! J'ai entendu !

Ritsu - J'ai rien dis !

Yué - Arrête de faire peur à mon frère *aura maléfique*

Lenalee - *frissonne* Euuuh gomen ne ?

Yué - Bien.

Takano - Je me répète ; POURQUOI J'AI DROIT A CE GENRE DE PHRASE ?

Lenalee - Parce que j'aime te faire chier évidemment x'D

Takano - *aura noir* Je te hais !

Lenalee - Mais oui mais oui moi aussi je t'aime.

Takano – Tsss !

Lenalee - N'empêche que j'avais raison !

Yué - Sur ?

Lenalee - Ritsu t'a sauté au cou en pleurant !

Takano - C'était prévisible...

Yué - Exact.

Ritsu - Hey ! Vous insinuez que je suis une chochotte ?!

Yué - Nous n'insinuons pas...

Takano - Nous le confirmons...

Lenalee - Et nous l'affirmons !

Ritsu- *pleure (encore?) dans son coin* Pourquoi personne ne me respecte ?...

Lenalee - Laissez des reviews pour qu'il arrête de pleuré et pour que Takano le console comme il faut !

Takano - Que-QUOI ?! *rouge pivoine*

Lenalee - YAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAA !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ici Luunastra ! Ici Tsuki ! Le chapitre est de Luunastra tandis que le salon des commentateurs et les corrections viennent de moi, Tsuki ! Bonne lecture à vous les amis et désolé pour l'attente.

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas choquer davantage mon petit frère n'est-ce pas ?

Lenalee ravala instantanément sa verve et adressa un sourire amical à Ritsu qui commençait à se dire que cette femme avait vraiment une double personnalité effrayante… Ça promettait, les séances de travail entre ces deux-là.

\- ONODERA ! AU BOULOT ! Hurla Takano faisant sursauter Ritsu qui obéit directement, en se rasseyant à son bureau comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux quand on y pensait.

Yué prit son éditrice par la main et ils se rendirent enfin à la réunion pour le prochain roman noir du jeune homme. Réunion qui n'allait sans doute pas être triste, ça s'était sûr…

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La réunion venait de commencer. Yué, étant l'auteur du roman demandé se mit devant l'écran de projection, salua les personnes présentes et commença à exposer ses idées en rapport avec ses différents voyages durant ses années d'absence. Alors que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus contait son séjour à San Francisco, un horrible son retentit faisant sursauter tout le monde, à deux exceptions près.

Alors que les notes de Pleasure and Pain des Bullet For My Valentine s'élevait tranquillement, Lenalee pris son portable dans sa poche, le déverrouilla et dit comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même " J'ai reçu un message". Un immense blanc s'étendit alors que la jeune femme pianotait sur son téléphone. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq sans qu'elle ne s'arrête. Encore sous le choc de cette interruption soudaine, personne ne fit de commentaire.

Seulement voilà, Yué lui avait incroyablement envie de terminer pour rentrer chez lui, chose impossible tant que la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais jouait dans son portable. Exaspéré, l'auteur s'avança dans le dos de la demoiselle, mit sa bouche au niveau de son oreille et dit d'une voix douce-trop douce pour être gentille-

\- Tu as 5secondes pour ranger ton portable avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis...

-KYYYAAAAAAAAH ! NE ME TUE PAS NE ME TUE PAS ! PITIIIÉÉÉÉ !

Voilà ce que tout le bâtiment pouvait entendre : les hurlements hystériques d'une éditrice folle du nom de Lenalee, courant autour de la table de réunion, les bras en l'air.

Traumatisés par la scène, toutes les personnes présentes à la fameuse réunion partirent précipitamment, sans un mot ou un regard en arrière. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la salle vide que Lenalee arrêta de courir et crier. Elle se rassit à sa place, sortit son miroir de poche et remit une couche de son maquillage limite gothique. Quand elle eut fini, l'éditrice se tourna vers son protégé un sourire aux lèvres et dit :

\- Alors ? Pas mal pour vidé une salle non ? –l'a-t-elle fait exprès ?-

L'auteur se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête, avant de sortir à son tour. En chemin pour rentrer chez lui, Yué passa voir Ritsu pour lui dire au revoir, ce qui fit étrangement très plaisir à celui-ci. Lenalee elle alla près de Takano qui buvait encore du café et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne n'entendit les mots de la jeune femme mais tous vu la réaction de son... Hum... Ami ? Il recracha sa boisson, toussa plusieurs fois, vira rouge tomate et hurla :

\- DEHORS SALE YAOISTE PERVERSE DÉPRAVÉE !

La dite Yaoiste perverse dépravée fut prise d'un énorme fou rire qui dura 5 bonne minutes. Une fois plus ou moins calmée elle répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas la plus perverse de cette pièce Taka-chan.

Avant de partir en courant pour esquiver tout ce que le fameux Taka-chan jetait sur elle.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee – Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à Taka-chan pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Takano - *_tout rouge_* Des conneries !

Yué- Là je suis de son avis, tu as encore du sortir une bêtise plus grosse que toi…

Lenalee- *_veine sur la tempe*_ QUOI ?! TU ME TRAITE DE GROSSE LA ?!

Takano- Quel tact, Yué… Bravo.

Yué- *_ignore complètement Lenalee qui continue de gueuler_* Je te rappel que tu n'es pas mieux, Takano… Surtout en ce qui concerne mon frère…

Lenalee- *_se calme direct_* Tiens maintenant que tu parles de Ritsu, il est où notre Uke n°1 de cette fic ?

Yué- Encore en train de se morfondre. Il faut dire que là, notre chère auteure Luunastra y a été fort dans ce chapitre.

Takano- Si tu veux mon avis, Tsuki fera pire…

Lenalee – Ça ne fait aucun doute je 'entend ricaner d'ici en pianotant sur son ordi…

Tsuki- *_ricane devant son ordi_* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ici Tsuki les amis ! Voici enfin la suite de ce cirque intersidérale ! J'en fais trop pour annoncer le nouveau chapitre ? Mais non xD je trouve même que je n'en fais pas assez ! Enfin, bref il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre alors aux non-amateurs de Yaoi (que faites vous toujours ici d'ailleurs ?!) de ne pas lire ce chapitre afin de préserver vos yeux et votre âme. *_toussotement_* A vous, amis et amies, je vous dédie, cette suite alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

Lenalee elle alla près de Takano qui buvait encore du café et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne n'entendit les mots de la jeune femme mais tous vu la réaction de son... Hum... Ami ? Il recracha sa boisson, toussa plusieurs fois, vira rouge tomate et hurla :

\- DEHORS SALE YAOISTE PERVERSE DÉPRAVÉE !

La dite Yaoiste perverse dépravée fut prise d'un énorme fou rire qui dura 5 bonne minutes. Une fois plus ou moins calmée elle répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas la plus perverse de cette pièce Taka-chan.

Avant de partir en courant pour esquiver tout ce que le fameux Taka-chan jetait sur elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

C'était enfin la fin de la journée aux éditions Marukawa Shoten, Ritsu rangea rapidement-même à la vitesse de l'éclair plutôt- et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en prenant son manteau par la même occasion. Le 'ting' de la porte retentit et le brunet s'engouffra rapidement dans la cabine puis appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée sans plus tarder. Il soupira ensuite de soulagement en voyant la porte de la cabine se fermer. Mais ce soulagement fut malheureusement de courte durée, car Takano empêcha les portes de se fermer de son pied et entra dans la dite cabine.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir m'éviter même jusqu'à l'appartement ? Le taquina le plus âgé avec son habituel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ritsu ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner dans sa barbe inexistante et dans la laine de son écharpe qui dissimulait ses lèvres. Malheureusement la dite écharpe ne cachait nullement les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues… Enfin, il fallait dire que l'homme qui se tenait à son côté lui faisait tout le temps des avances et pas des moindres mais attardons nous sur ce sujet plus tard.

Ritsu accueilli avec soulagement l'ouverture des portes et se rua à l'extérieur sans attendre Masamune qui haussa les épaules, habitué au comportement puéril de son kohai. Le dit kohai s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant les silhouettes qui se tenaient devant l'entrée des locaux.

\- M-Mais comment vous… ?!

\- Les escaliers, tu connais Ritsu ?

\- Les escaliers ne vont pas aussi vite que l'ascenseur, aniki ! Rétorqua Ritsu en serrant les poings, une veine palpitante sur son front.

Yué regarda nonchalamment sa montre et reprit la parole avec une pincée d'amusement dans sa voix polaire.

\- Tu es resté environ un quart d'heure dans l'ascenseur, mon cher petit frère, je tiens à le souligner.

Le jeune éditeur pâlit en jetant un regard effrayé à Takano qui s'avança vers Lenalee qui se marrait comme une folle, les mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit alors passe-moi le fric et on en parle plus.

L'éditrice lui donna son dû toujours pliée en deux, de sa main tremblante sous l'effet de son hilarité.

\- Vous avez fait un cap ou pas cap sur mon dos ?! S'outragea le brunet, estomaqué alors que Takano frappait Lenalee derrière le crâne pour la faire arrêter de rire alors qu'elle se tenait les cotes.

Yué haussa les épaules, balança un bref « salut la compagnie » et quitta les lieux, immédiatement suivit des autres garçons tandis que la jeune femme se rendit dans les garages des locaux afin d'y récupérer sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Ritsu, qui hébergeait à présent également son frère se fit bizarrement dans le calme. Yué et Takano pianotaient sur leur portable respectif tandis que Ritsu avait les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit brumeux et ne pensant qu'à une seule chose après une telle journée de dingue –journée de ce genre qui malheureusement pour lui se reproduira mais chut, c'est un secret !- à savoir aller se coucher après avoir bien mangé.

Mais bien entendu, s'il avait vu le sourire de Takano et la lueur malsaine dans le regard de Yué à ce moment-là, notre innocent –toussotement des auteurs- héros aurait su que ses projets n'allaient pas se réaliser de sitôt.

Yué fut le premier à entrer dans l'appartement qui pour une fois était propre et rangé. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche rangea ses affaires immédiatement imité par son cadet qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver mais alors pas du tout, se contentant de profiter de la présence rassurante de son frère aîné. Frère aîné qui s'était mit au fourneau tout en faisant le décompte dans son esprit aiguisé.

5…4…3…2…1…0

\- ANIKI ! TA-TAKANO-SAN !

Masamune regarda Yué qui tourna uniquement la tête pour acquiescer avec l'ombre d'un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres alors que ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

\- Je te l'emprunte, tu permets ?

Yué haussa les épaules sans écouter les cris inarticulés de son cadet qui se faisait littéralement enlevé par Masamune et retourna à ses fourneaux. Porte claquant. Le téléphone de l'auteur à romans noirs vibra. Il décrocha.

\- C'est fait, ma chère. Moi ? Intervenir ? Nullement. Je compte bien les laisser s'amuser sans m'immiscer là-dedans alors arrête avec tes fantasmes.

Puis avec un léger ricanement à faire froid dans le dos, le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche raccrocha en imaginant sa chère éditrice préférée tenir son portable dans sa main avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres sans oublier du sang coulant de ses narines allant de pair avec les rougeurs de ses joues.

Allons voir à présent ce qu'il se passe du côté de nos deux bruns…

Ritsu se débattait comme un gamin gigotant dans tous les sens tout en hurlant des « Lâche-moi, pervers ! » ou « TAKANO-SAN ARRETE CA ! », sa voix montant dans les aigus alors que le dit pervers selon lui –nous on adore !- le tenait encore sur son épaule comme l'on porte un sac à pattes… -Très élégant !- Une fois dans l'appartement, Takano se dirigea directement vers sa chambre après avoir retiré ses propres chaussures ainsi que celles de Ritsu mais avec un peu de mal. Enfin, pas étonnant au vu du fait que porter quelqu'un sur son épaule et retirer ses chaussures en même temps, c'est pas facile.

Il allongea le plus jeune sur son lit et retira rapidement leurs vêtements qui étaient de trop pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Takano se saisit de la cravate du plus jeune et attacha les délicats poignets de celui-ci à la tête de lit, le privant ainsi d'une partie de sa mobilité tout en ignorant royalement les protestations de ce dernier. Protestations qu'il fit taire. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son amour pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà débarrassé de la chemise blanche que Ritsu portait. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser excita davantage le plus âgé qui cassa le baiser brulant lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Haletant Ritsu avait les yeux clos et les joues rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hachée et totalement irrégulière. Pourtant, le jeune éditeur reniait encore le plaisir que ce simple échange lui avait apporté, cela Masamune le savait très bien. Mais il était déterminé à le faire sombrer dans une folie douce qui le rendrait totalement dépendant de lui.

Ritsu était totalement à la merci de Masamune, ses mains serrant avec force les draps blancs tandis que Masamune laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. La chaleur montait rapidement mais Onodera pinça les lèvres, voulant plus que tout taire les gémissements obscènes qui gravissaient sa gorge sans sa permission ! –Mais depuis quand ils ont besoin d'une permission franchement !- Son corps par contre ne cachait rien à son « amant » sur son état d'excitation, son membre était déjà à moitié dressé et Takano se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, remonta capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration, mais l'éditeur en chef ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Patience, mon ange, patience… Chuchota Takano en pinçant un des tétons du jeune homme.

Toujours les yeux clos avec force, Ritsu laissa enfin échapper un gémissement. Il était apparemment, très sensible à cet endroit… Constata Masamune avec un sourire pervers, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre par cœur une nouvelle fois, le moindre recoin de ce corps tellement tentant. Un corps dont il ne pourrait au grand jamais se lasser. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir de Ritsu lâchèrent enfin les draps pour parcourir de façon purement inconsciente le torse musclé de Masamune, bien qu'elles soient toujours liées par la cravate, dont il se sépara, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Le plus âgé fut autant ravi que d'avantage excité. C'était si rare de voir son petit ange prendre l'initiative durant leurs ébats –parfois violents, non sans blague ?- intempestifs. Masamune descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Ritsu tournait à présent la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, Takano descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait depuis la dernière fois qu'il se l'était approprié, chose qu'il comptait bien refaire.

Ritsu n'arrivait plus à contenir sa voix, ni ses gémissements qui s'étaient finalement changés en cris de plaisir. Sa raison semblait s'être carrément faite la malle et son corps avait prit le relais. Ce dernier réclamait plus de l'éditeur en chef dont le sourire pervers donnait à penser que la nuit allait être très longue… Takano se mit à lécher le membre complètement dur de Ritsu avant de le mordiller délicatement. Ritsu cria bien plus fort lorsque Masamune se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. L'éditeur en chef faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. Ritsu voulait tellement plus ! Le remarquant, Takano arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir son jeune amant de frustration. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura innocemment- mais oui, on y croit !- d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

\- Que veux-tu Ritsu ?

Il avait accentué le prénom qu'il aimait tant de façon si érotique que comme possédé, le jeune homme bougea ses hanches de façon suggestive mais le côté sadique de l'éditeur en chef ne le voyait pas ainsi…

\- Parle, mon ange. Que veux-tu ?

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa, la main de Masamune venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement remplaçant sa bouche et sa langue. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison à Ritsu qui hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre correctement. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du plus âgé sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Tu aimes, my love ? Lui murmura-t-il de nouveau de sa voix la plus rauque.

Ritsu hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir et toujours incapable de parler sans gémir ou hurler de plaisir.

\- Dis-le.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme de Masamune augmenta en vitesse. L'homme à la chevelure brune reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Ritsu rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé.

\- J'-J'aime ce que… Ah !

Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il céda finalement.

\- J'aime ce que tu fais, Masa- Ah ! Articula difficilement le jeune éditeur, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le cœur battant la chamade.

Quelque part, ce petit jeu était particulièrement excitant, pensa Masamune. Ce dernier augmenta encore la cadence de sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le plus jeune tira sur ses liens mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'en exciter davantage Takano qui augmenta encore le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si perverse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait Ritsu fou de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses lèvres exprimèrent alors ce que son corps voulait ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte malgré la résistance qu'avait encore sa conscience.

\- Prend-moi ! Cria-t-il en écartant ses jambes à l'extrême.

Oh non… Pas toute suite ! pensa Masamune. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Ritsu se répandit dans la bouche du brun à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Masamune. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres de Ritsu et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le brunet ouvrit ses lèvres, lui offrant totalement sa bouche à explorer à sa guise. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Takano explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

Masamune jugea que la torture devait cesser lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune l'attirer encore plus contre lui en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes fines. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Ritsu ne sentit pas trop perdu dans son plaisir. Le second doigt fit grimacer le brunet aux prunelles vertes alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate. Après une longue préparation, Masamune pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlées. L'éditeur en chef s'immobilisa le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence se faisant violence pour ne pas le pilonner brutalement. Les caresses de Takano sur le corps de son ange eurent tôt fait de détendre ce dernier qui donna un léger coup de hanche. Comprenant que son ange était prêt, Masamune entama de langoureux va-et-vient qui firent hurler son amour.

\- Plus fort, plus vite, Masamune ! Je – ah ! Plus !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit le concerné en feulant de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son Ritsu adoré.

Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux –euh rien n'est moins sûr mais bon…- n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Masamune se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille de Ritsu de la part de Takano.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee - *_hémorragie nasale complète_* J'ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !

Yué - *_sourire en coin_* Franchement, vous devriez faire moins de bruits la prochaine fois, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'acheter des boules quiès.

Takano - *_grogne_* Je te revaudrai ça, Yué !

Yué - Mais oui, mais oui...

Ritsu - *_aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit_* ...

Lenalee - Bah alors Ritsu, tu dis rien depuis le début. C'est pas dans tes habitudes, t'es malade ?

Ritsu - *_hurle comme un damné toujours aussi rouge_* QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE DISE ! ESPECE DE YAOISTE PERVERSE ! ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE, ANIKI !

Yué - *_continu de se foutre de la gueule de son cadet en ignorant royalement ce dernier_* Très beau, lemon n'empêche, compliment à Tsuki !

**La dite auteure lui fait un grand sourire digne d'une miss.**

Lenalee - D'ailleurs, on voit à quel point Takano est un pervers !

Yué - Comme si tu ne le savais pas, et puis tu es la même je te signale.

Lenalee - Merci du compliment mon cher ^^

Yué - Ce n'en était pas un... Bon, laissez une review histoire d'encourager nos auteures complètement folles.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot des auteures :

Tsukiyomi-Hime : _*s'incline profondément*_ PARDON POUR CES 5 LONGS MOIS D'ABSENCE ! Nous avons eu quelques soucis techniques dont pour moi, une surcharge de travail sur mes propres histoires mais également dans mes études mais j'espère que nous nous ferons pardonnées avec les trois chapitres qui suivent ! Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira de lire enfin la suite de notre histoire ! Et Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année !

Luunastra : _*s'incline profondément également* _Pour ma part, ce fut des soucis d'ordinateurs. Entre l'effacement des fichiers et le fait qu'il ait rendu l'âme peu avant noël... merci papa noël pour mon nouvel ordi ! Bref, encore mille et unes excuses pour ce retard mais ne vous en faites pas, on va se rattraper alors bonne lecture à tous ! Et Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

\- Plus fort, plus vite, Masamune ! Je – ah ! Plus !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit le concerné en feulant de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son Ritsu adoré.

Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux –euh rien n'est moins sûr mais bon…- n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Masamune se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille de Ritsu de la part de Takano.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il était plus de 13h quand Onodera Ritsu arriva aux éditions Marukawa Shoten. Bien qu'il fût en retard, il ne courait pas pour rattraper le dit retard, alors qu'il était tout simplement impardonnable, non. À vrai dire, sa démarche ressemblait plus à celle de Robot cop rouillé fusionné avec un grand-père de 95 ans. En claire, il n'était pas capable de faire 2 pas en moins de 5 minutes. Vous vous demandez « pourquoi » n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien pour faire simple, il se trouve qu'un certain Takano Masamune a été très « énergique » la nuit précédente et à sacrément malmené notre petit brun préféré.

Quand le jeune homme fût ENFIN arrivé dans la section shojo, il n'était pas moins de 13h42 –vive les ascenseurs.- Quand fût venu le moment de s'assoir, Onodera eut un temps d'arrêt, il n'aurait pas dû…

-Ben alors Ritsu ? T'as peur de t'assoir ? Tu as peut-être trop mal au dos pour ça ? Il fallait demander à Takano de se retirer tu sais. Fit une voix bien trop douce pour ne pas être celle de « La démone »

La réaction de Ritsu ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre :

\- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Du calme du calme ! Taka-chan passe beaucoup trop de temps chez toi mon grand t'es tout tendu ! Susurra la fameuse démone qui n'était autre que Lenalee Kyusoke, l'une des meilleurs éditrices des éditions où travaillait Ritsu, mais également l'une, si ce n'est LA, plus démoniaque.

Comme toujours, les célèbres phrases à double sens de l'éditrice firent leurs effets : un silence de mort c'était abattu sur la pièce alors que le fameux « Taka-chan » fulminait et que ce pauvre Ritsu faisait concurrence au plus rouge de toutes les tomates du monde. Mais étrangement, Onodera passe du rouge vif au blanc style cachet d'aspirine et Masamune passe de l'expression « si je te mets la main dessus je t'arrache la tête » à « non mais what the fuck ?! » comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? N'auriez-vous pas été étonné voir choqué de voir le cauchemar des éditions débarquer en cosplayant le célèbre auteur Yué qui est également le grand frère de Ritsu ? Oui ? Non ? Bon tant pis.

Heureusement pour le travail en cour, Takano sortit de sa transe et demanda en sirotant son café :

\- Lenalee tu m'explique pourquoi t'es fringué comme ça ?

\- Eh bien en fait… commença la jeune femme avant d'être interrompue par un « NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! » tonitruant qui fit sursauter tout le monde –oui oui même Masamune- à part Lenalee. Ah ! Nii-sama est arrivé ! s'exclama joyeusement la cosplayeuse, avant de sortir en courant de la section shojo, bien vite suivit des autres d'ailleurs.

Quand tout le monde fût arrivé sur les lieux des hurlements, tous furent sur le cul – au sens propre pour Ritsu- : Yué, le célèbre et charismatique auteur de roman noir et grand frère adoré d'Onodera Ritsu, se tenait au sol, à 4 pattes au-dessus d'un jeune homme tout de noir et rouge vêtu, ressemblant étrangement à Lenalee. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs littéralement écrouée de rire à terre.

Le grand Yué, toujours au sol, poing en l'air, au-dessus d'un autre jeune homme, le tenant par le col, avec une belle tâche marron ayant une étrange forme de botte sur les fesses ! Avouez que c'est hilarant ! Malheureusement, pour la cosplayeuse bien sûr, le démon au visage d'ange se releva, lentement, se retourna vers la jeune femme et dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe, entouré d'une aura démoniaque :

\- Kyosuke Lenalee, puis-je savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

\- C- c'est ta po-position sur Nii-sama ! répondit difficilement la susnommée

\- Nii-sama ?! S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes, mis à part Yué qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise (non mais c'est Yué faut pas rêver)

\- Eh oui tout le monde ! Je vous présente Kyosuke Akira, mon génialissime grand-frère, lui aussi éditeur ici-même, bien qu'il s'occupe des sections horreur, hentai et yaoi. Fit la jeune femme avec son enthousiasme extraordinaire.

\- Grand-frère qui d'ailleurs compte bien te mettre la raclé de ta life et te dispersé façon puzzle ! Susurra le nouveau venu à l'oreille de sa sœur

Bien évidemment la réaction de la jeune femme fût immédiate : un énorme « KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH » retentit dans les éditions Marukawa Shoten et dans ses environs. Notez que plusieurs vitres, verres et lunette ont explosés. Alors que toutes les autres personnes présentes se bouchaient les oreilles –Yué comprit dans le lot- Akira, lui, bayait tranquillement.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé

\- Oui c'est bon ! Sourit niaisement la cosplayeuse

\- Bien. Tu m'explique pour quelles obscures raisons t'es fringuée comme l'autre femmelette ? poursuivit l'autre éditeur

\- Qui tu traites de femmelette connard ?! S'exclama Yué au grand étonnement de tous

\- Devine ! répondit hargneusement Kyosuke mâle

\- Euh nii-san ? fit timidement Onodera

\- Quoi Ritsu ? répondit l'interpelé

\- Tu fais peur comme ça. Gémit le petit brun en se cachant dans le dos de Takano

Sur le coup, le romancier se transforma en statut. Lui ? Il faisait peur à son cher petit frère ? Impensable ! Alors Yué se calma, d'un seul coup, comme par miracle.

\- Désolé Ritsu. Soupira l'aîné en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de son frère. Rare était ce genre de gestes en publique alors cela fit chaud au cœur du petit brun.

\- Oooooh c'est trop miignooooon ! Couina Kyosuke fille

\- Mouai ça passe. Commenta Kyosuke mâle

\- T'es pas un affectif toi. Affirma Takano en buvant son café qui par on ne sait quel miracle n'avait toujours pas refroidit !

\- Oh si je suis affectif, mais qu'avec cette sale peste de démone. Répondit Akira en étranglant gentiment sa sœur. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste j'y suis bien obligé

\- Comment ça t'es obligé ? Tu ne m'aime pas alors ? Pleurnicha la jeune fille aux cheveux noir

\- Non. Répondit sèchement Akira jetant un froid monumental.

Une minute passa puis deux puis cinq quand le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais explosa de rire. Un rire qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa sœur bien que plus sauvage. Etrangement cela causa un long frisson à notre cher Yué, ce qui n'échappa absolument pas à Lenalee et Takano. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, complice, alors d'un coup, sans qu'on ne prenne comment, les deux vicieux dirent en même temps :

\- Bon ce soir, 19h tout le monde au karaoké et y'a pas à discuter

\- Pardon ? firent Yué et Akira d'une même voix, une voix si froid qu'elle ferait pâlir de jalousie les icebergs du pôle nord

\- Grand-frère tu ne discutes pas et toi Yué ça e fera du bien de sortir un peu de ton trou. Décida la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Lenalee ça te ferait du bien nii-san. Acquiesça Ritsu d'une voix timide en rougissant (grâce à la main de Masamune qui malaxait ses fesses)

Yué en faible grand frère qu'il était ne put qu'accepter la proposition forcer des deux pervers (vous savez qui sait bien sûr). Akira lui accepta uniquement pour, je cite, « voir sa sœur danser sur la table complètement bourrée et voir la femmelette bien torché » ce qui ben sûr abouti à une nouvelle dispute entre les deux grands frères sous les rires sonores de Lenalee. Quant aux autres bah ils ne purent que dire oui sous le regarde de la mort qui tue puissance deux lancer en cœur par un killeur pervers appeler Takano Masamune et une psychopathe perverse nommée Lenalee Kyosuke.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Ritsu – * _aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit_* …

Yué – _*lit ce que Luunastra vient de finir*_ Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en prend plein la gueule dans celui-là ?

Ritsu – * _finit par réagir_* En même temps, faut pas que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui trinque ! Non mais !

Akira – Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis du uke de service !

Ritsu – Le uke de… _*vient de capter et pète son câble*_ QUOI ?! TU M'AS APPELE COMMENT ?!

Yué – Et c'est repartit…

Lenalee - _*pétée de rire au point de se rouler par terre*_ Moi j'en peux plus !

Yué – On avait remarqué…

Takano – Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre surtout que… _*regard pervers qui ne trompe absolument personne_* je vais sans doute pouvoir une nouvelle fois profiter de mon Ritsu !

Lenalee – Ca c'est pas dit ! Tsuki n'a pas encore mit son grain de sel dans tout ce bordel, moi j'attends de voir ce qu'elle a en réserve !

**La dite auteure ricane comme une démente devant son ordi en écoutant des chansons débiles et en buvant du cherry coc'**

Yué et Takano – On est mal…

Lenalee - _*ricane*_ Ah bah tiens ! Pour une fois qu'ils sont du même avis, ces deux-là ! Comme quoi tout arrive ! Reviews pour la suite, les amis !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot des auteures : Voici la suite comme promis ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

\- Bon ce soir, 19h tout le monde au karaoké et y'a pas à discuter !

\- Pardon ? firent Yué et Akira d'une même voix, une voix si froid qu'elle ferait pâlir de jalousie les icebergs du pôle nord

\- Grand-frère tu ne discutes pas et toi Yué ça e fera du bien de sortir un peu de ton trou. Décida la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Lenalee ça te ferait du bien nii-san. Acquiesça Ritsu d'une voix timide en rougissant (grâce à la main de Masamune qui malaxait ses fesses)

Yué en faible grand frère qu'il était ne put qu'accepter la proposition forcer des deux pervers (vous savez qui sait bien sûr). Akira lui accepta uniquement pour, je cite, « voir sa sœur danser sur la table complètement bourrée et voir la femmelette bien torché » ce qui ben sûr abouti à une nouvelle dispute entre les deux grands frères sous les rires sonores de Lenalee. Quant aux autres bah ils ne purent que dire oui sous le regarde de la mort qui tue puissance deux lancer en cœur par un killeur pervers appeler Takano Masamune et une psychopathe perverse nommée Lenalee Kyosuke.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

19h… L'heure tant redoutée de la part de Ritsu Onodera ! Mais pas que de lui, en réalité. Yué et Akira, bien qu'ils n'en montrent rien, n'en menaient pas large non plus. L'idée de Lenalee aurait pu être géniale si la jeune femme n'était pas l'incarnation du Diable en version féminine. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui les attendait et ils se préparaient déjà au pire ! Le repas par lequel débuta la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et nos héros relâchèrent donc leur garde. Malheur leur en prit ! Les joues déjà bien rouges, Lenalee les entraina ensuite tous dans un bar qui faisait karaoké qu'elle connaissait bien et fréquentait depuis le lycée.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte en se tenant comme une diva, le gérant la reconnue et lui offrit sa meilleure table sans discuter. Les membres de l'Emerald eurent un mauvais pressentiment d'un seul coup… Ce pressentiment se révéla être véridique à leur plus grand désarroi ! La jeune femme du groupe avait défié son auteur adoré dans un concours de bibine. Alors qu'elle engloutissait les verres à vitesse grand V, tableau très effrayant, je peux vous l'assurer, Yué quant à lui sirotait tranquillement son verre de saké sans se presser. L'éditrice démoniaque ne fut pas la seule à relever le défi, Ritsu se mit en tête de l'accompagner afin de faire taire Takano qui le raillait constamment sur le fait, qu'il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool justement.

\- Hey ! Les –hic- mecs ! Ze vous-hic- défi de chanter avec moua !

Sur ces mots, elle monta sur la table, micro à la main alors que la chanson qu'elle avait choisie- en douce il faut le préciser !- commençait à se répandre dans le bar.

\- Mon dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas celle que je pense ! Se lamenta Akira en se tapant le front du poing, une goutte style manga derrière la tête.

\- Malheureusement si.

Kyosuke mâle fusilla l'auteur de roman noir des yeux comme si ils étaient munis de revolvers.

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, connard.

\- T'AS LE LOOK, COCO ! COCO, T'AS LE LOOK ! T'AS LE LOOK, COCO, T'AS LE LOOK QUI TE COLLE A LA PEAU !

\- Le connard, il t'emmerde bien profond.

Alors que la chanson se terminait, la plupart des membres de l'Emerald étaient morts de rire sur la table en frappant du poing sans cesser de se bidonner comme Kisa par exemple. Les deux frères ainés du groupe levèrent les yeux au ciel lorsque la jeune femme vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de son auteur en le harcelant pour qu'il chante une chanson. Chanson que la jeune éditrice avait déjà choisie, évidemment. Mais le jeune homme ne put résister longtemps lorsqu'elle lui fit ses yeux de chibi trop kawaii larmoyants. Un claquement de langue et il se saisit du micro. Ce qu'il regretta dès que la chanson démarra. Les premières notes de Libertine de Mylène Farmer lui donnèrent une migraine instantanée.

Mais il ne se dégonfla pas. Surtout pas devant cet abruti qui servait de frère à son éditrice, hors de question ! Takano perdit alors sa réserve et éclata bruyamment de rire à son tour. Cette femme était pire qu'un démon. Alors qu'Akira se foutait complètement de la gueule de l'homme à la chevelure blanche, sa cadette se tourna vers lui, un sourire qui ne disait absolument rien de bon.

\- Rêve pas, nii-sama, tu vas aussi y passer !

_\- Oh merde… _

\- Aller, _Madonna_ ! Claironna la jeune femme en poussant son frère à entamer son show.

Akira se jura mentalement de tuer sa frangine dès que l'occasion se présentera et cela dans d'atroces souffrances ! Surtout avec cette _chanson_…

\- LIKE A VIRGIN !

Que Lenalee se faisait un plaisir de reprendre en cœur, une bouteille de saké à moitié vide dans la main alors qu'elle dansait une sorte de gigue bancale. Un clic d'appareil photo se fit entendre.

\- T-Takano-san mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le noiraud avait en effet, commencé à prendre des photos des frasques de ce trio démoniaques. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de l'éditeur en chef.

\- Dossier compromettants, Ritsu.

Le brun pâlit. Il retrouvait son tyran de patron. Et si… Oh non ! Non ! NON ! Il ne devait surtout pas penser à des trucs pareils ! Takano n'était pas si sournois… Si ? Le brun aux prunelles vertes se servit alors une nouvelle rasade de saké et se mit à rire comme un dément devant le spectacle des trois autres qui venaient de se prendre le bec pour cette histoire de chanson à la con. Pour mettre de l'ambiance, ils en mettaient de l'ambiance !

Lenalee ronflait comme un bœuf, la bave aux lèvres et Ritsu n'était pas un meilleur état qu'elle. Etalé par terre, la tête reposant sur le ventre de la jeune femme, il rivalisait dans le volume de ses ronflements. La plupart des membres de l'Emerald était déjà parti. Seul Yué et Akira ainsi que Takano qui était sorti fumer, étaient encore présents mais ça, c'était sans compter les deux endormis. Yué sentait ses muscles le tirailler. Il était temps de rentrer.

\- Y-Yaoi ! ZZZZZZZZZZ….

Yué secoua la tête, désabusé en entendant son éditrice débiter une connerie même profondément endormie. Elle en parlait même dans son sommeil, elle était vraiment atteinte, celle-là…

\- Je te laisse ta sœur, je me charge de Ritsu.

Akira hocha la tête en reposant sa coupelle de saké vide sur la table qui était jonchée de cadavres de bouteilles, la plupart ayant été vidées par Lenalee, elle-même. C'est qu'elle avait une sacrée descente malgré sa petite corpulence et sa résistance plutôt moyenne aux effets de l'alcool. Yué prit son cadet dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la sortie où il retrouva Takano. Une idée machiavélique germa alors dans l'esprit tordu du romancier lugubre. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le noiraud tendit ses bras vers lui et Yué y déposa son frère avec douceur avant de sourire et de laisser le supérieur de Ritsu s'occuper de ce dernier. Ça allait gueuler le lendemain… Mais bon, au moins, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee - _*toujours bourrée*_ Alors hic comment-comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre ?

Takano - Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé _*regard machiavélique*_

Ritsu - _*ronfle comme un bien heureux*…_

Yué - Lenalee n'a pas assez bu…

Akira - Quoi ?! Non mais t'es barré c'était suffisant !

Yué - La ferme elle n'a pas assez bu j'te dis !

Akira - _*une veine battant sur la tempe*_ Non mais à qui te dis la ferme femmelette

Yué - _*une veine battant aussi sur la tempe*_ J't'en foutrais moi de la femmelette quand j'vais te *******************

Luuna - Pour ne pas traumatiser nos lecteurs plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, moi Luuna grande folle de son état ai décidé de censurer tout le reste de la dispute entre Akira et Yué.

Lenalee -_*voix de petite fille* _Bah pourquoi ?

Takano - Ouais pourquoi c'est marrant !

Luuna - Je sais mais je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir de la prochaine dispute x) Si je laisse ceux deux-là dévoiler toute l'étendue de leur registre maintenant où serait le plaisir des lecteurs ?

Takano - Ouais dis surtout que tu vas les faire s'en envoyer plein la tronche

Luuna - Comment t'as deviné ? xD

Lenalee - _*en mode méga joyeuse accroché au cou de Taka-chan*_ PAAARE QUEEE T'ES COOOOOMME TSUKIIIIIIIIII !

Luuna - Tiens tiens en parlant de Tsuki où est ma folle préférée ?

Akira - _*mode psychopathe enragé*_ Cette peste se planque pour pas que je la chope !

Yué - _*mode psychopathe enragé le retour*_ T'inquiète si tu lui mets la main dessus je t'aiderai à lui mettre la misère !

Tsuki - _*se cache derrière Luuna*_ Pourquoi tant de violence ?

Akira &amp; Yué : POURQUOI ? NON MAIS T'AS VU CE QUE TU NOUS A FAIS CHANTER ?!

Luuna - Akira arrête moi je t'aurai fait chanter "je l'aime à mourir" version modifiée !

Tsuki - C'est comment la version modifiée ?

Luuna - Ben plutôt que de dire je l'aime à mourir il aurait dit j'aie Yué à mourir xD

Lenalee &amp; Yué &amp; Takano &amp; Tsuki : _*écrouler de rire à terre*_ HAHAHAHAHA !

Akira - Espèce de … !

Luuna - Yué ne ris pas trop parce que toi t'aurai chanté Word is mine d'Hatsune Miku !

Tsuki &amp; Takano &amp; Lenalee - _*encore plus mort de rire*_ BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Yué &amp; Akira - Je te hais !

Luuna - Moi aussi je vous aime !

Tsuki - Bon allé laissez-nous des reviews !

Tsuki &amp; Lenalee &amp; Luuna - YAAAH-HAAAA !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot des auteures : Et de trois, amusez-vous bien !

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

\- Y-Yaoi ! ZZZZZZZZZZ….

Yué secoua la tête, désabusé en entendant son éditrice débiter une connerie même profondément endormie. Elle en parlait même dans son sommeil, elle était vraiment atteinte, celle-là…

\- Je te laisse ta sœur, je me charge de Ritsu.

Akira hocha la tête en reposant sa coupelle de saké vide sur la table qui était jonchée de cadavres de bouteilles, la plupart ayant été vidées par Lenalee, elle-même. C'est qu'elle avait une sacrée descente malgré sa petite corpulence et sa résistance plutôt moyenne aux effets de l'alcool. Yué prit son cadet dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la sortie où il retrouva Takano. Une idée machiavélique germa alors dans l'esprit tordu du romancier lugubre. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le noiraud tendit ses bras vers lui et Yué y déposa son frère avec douceur avant de sourire et de laisser le supérieur de Ritsu s'occuper de ce dernier. Ça allait gueuler le lendemain… Mais bon, au moins, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

C'était Halloween. Le maudit 31 octobre. Et pour être maudit, il l'était ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était le seul jour de l'année où tous les employés pouvaient et même devaient –c'était une tradition- venir déguisés au travail. Du coup, il fallait s'attendre à voir, monstres et choses bizarres déambuler dans les couloirs des éditions Marukawa Shoten. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui énervait notre adorable Ritsu Onodera. Non, ce qui le faisait rudement chier, c'était le fait que son frère et sa tarée d'éditrice s'étaient ligués contre lui, le matin même, le forçant ainsi à revêtir un costume de pasteur plutôt près du corps, ne cachant pas grand-chose de son physique plutôt avantageux. Enfin bref, alors que son aîné se retrouvait déguisé en Dracula et Lenalee en Cupidon version féminine, lui faisait le pasteur…

\- JE LES DETESTE !

Ce cri du cœur fut entendu mais ignoré par les concernés qui haussèrent les épaules avant de se rendre à leur réunion. Lorsque Ritsu arriva à son département, il se dit alors que la journée pouvait être pire qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné au départ… En effet, Takano possédait lui aussi, un costume de vampire… Et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Dracula tout comme celui de son aîné.

-_ Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas… _Songea immédiatement le brunet aux yeux verts.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et prit place à son bureau faisant comme si de rien n'était, débutant ses travaux de la journée. En parlant de journée, celle-ci fut d'ailleurs rudement calme pour le plus grand étonnement de tous. Les auteurs étaient tous et toutes pour une fois, dans les temps, les manuscrits et story-board furent bouclées en fin de matinée et le tout fut envoyé chez les imprimeurs en début d'après-midi. Etrange. Vraiment très étrange…

\- Les mystères du 31 Octobre, mes amis… Ronronna une voix féminine douloureusement familière et annonciatrice de mauvaises augures pour tous les membres d'Emerald.

Lenalee était accoudée au bureau du pauvre Ritsu qui sursauta lorsqu'il la vit poser sa main près de la sienne sans y faire attention. Il finit par lever les yeux sur la magnifique jeune femme qui était sans doute la femme la plus proche de son aîné. Son costume le fit autant se figer sur sa chaise que rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- _Et avec raison…_ Pensèrent en chœur les autres éditeurs en regardant eux aussi celle que l'on surnommait l'Editrice du Démon dans toute la boîte.

Elle portait un costume de Cupidon composé d'un débardeur rose avec un cœur rouge prenant toute sa poitrine opulente, un short assortit ainsi que de grandes bottes à talons aiguilles en plus d'ailes rouges dans son dos. Des bijoux en forme de cœur ornaient son cou et ses poignets tintant lorsqu'elle bougeait. Même son maquillage gothique avait laissé la place à un maquillage rouge-rosé plus léger mettant son beau visage d'ange -c'était juste apparent- en valeur, au moins pour la journée. Elle tendit un arc devant elle où elle banda une flèche factice, dont le bout était un cœur en mousse rose…

\- N'importe quoi… Grogna Ritsu dans sa barbe inexistante.

Yué fit alors son apparition et embrassa –tous ceux qui assistèrent à la scène en parlèrent longtemps par la suite après s'être évanouis de stupeur et tremblements ! Ok, je sors…- l'épaule nue de la jeune femme en signe d'affection. Celle-ci gloussa doucement. C'était si rare que son protégé soit d'humeur un tant soit peu câline surtout en public mais la considérant comme faisant partie de sa famille à l'image de son cadet, il lui arrivait de lui montrer sa tendresse et elle en fondait presque.

Le fameux cadet, lui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir ! Habituellement son grand frère, n'était tendre qu'avec lui. Pas qu'il ne soit pas content de le voir proche de Lenalee que lui aussi appréciait malgré ses… extravagances dirons-nous, mais ça lui faisait bizarre tout de même de le voir aussi doux en présence et avec une femme en plus ! Mais en même temps, Ritsu en fut content. Lenalee pouvait être une bonne oreille et de bons conseils lorsqu'elle était un tant soit peu sérieuse. Chose qu'elle était lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui et de son aîné dans le privé quand Takano ne passait pas par-là, bien évidemment…

D'ailleurs quelle relation avaient-ils ces deux-là ? D'après ce que son grand-frère lui avait appris, ils étaient amis d'enfance et la jeune femme adorait toujours autant lui sortir une vacherie dès qu'ils se croisaient or durant des années, ils ne s'étaient plus revu.

\- Du coup, maintenant elle se rattrape. Lui avait dit Yué lorsque Ritsu avait abordé le sujet des joutes verbales des concernés.

\- KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! TAKANO T'ES TROP HOT DANS CE COSTUME !

Une goutte de sueur s'écoula le long de sa tempe. La voilà repartie dans ses délires… Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Lenalee tournait autour du dit Takano dont la tempe battait furieusement, à l'image d'un vautour. Ritsu se risqua donc à regarder l'éditeur en chef démoniaque. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi expliquer la réaction limite hystérique de la jeune femme. Le costume composé d'une chemise noire à manches bouffantes laissant voir la peau pâle de son torse musclé. Un pantalon de cuir tout aussi noir dessinant ses jambes galbées, ses fesses et ses hanches bien faites. Les bottes assorties et la cape de velours noir dont la doublure était bordeaux. Le brunet sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement lorsque son regard émeraude croisa celui brun sombre de son patron. Ce dernier le fixait, le détaillant comme s'il voulait le dévorer tout cru ! Ce qui n'était probablement pas une image mais chut ! Ritsu ne le savait pas encore ! –ricanements de Tsuki- Bien que Yué, songeait que son cadet n'allait pas oublier la soirée d'Halloween de sitôt s'il en croyait le regard du patron de ce dernier.

Remarquant l'attitude de ses « protégés », Lenalee eut un sourire mauvais. Elle allait pouvoir faire son show à la con, finalement ! S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle capta l'attention de tout le clan des « beaux gosses ».

\- Afin de vous permettre de passer une bonne journée, je vais vous chanter une petite chanson !

\- Elle peut faire ça ?! S'exclama Ritsu en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Elle peut faire ça… Répondit Yué, toujours en mode blasé pour changer.

\- Elle va pas faire ça quand même ?! S'effrayèrent les autres sauf Takano, faut pas rêver !

Eh bien, si ! Elle le fit ! Sautillant d'un membre du bureau à un autre, L'Eté Indien de Joe Dassin, se fit bientôt entendre dans tous l'étage au vu que la voix de la chanteuse portait pas mal, à la plus grande honte de son auteur qui ricanait comme un dingue en son for intérieur. Avec son tact habituel, Lenalee poussa-sans le faire exprès ? On se le demande !- l'éditeur en chef près de Ritsu qui sursauta, rouge comme une pivoine alors que la main du plus âgé se posait sur la sienne par inadvertance. Sans prendre en compte l'embarras de son kohai, Masamune se mit à hurler –de nouveau- sur l'éditrice qui ne fit que lui tirer la langue de manière très mature. Yué se contenta de compter les points de la joute verbale, jetant par-là même de l'huile sur le feu tandis que son cadet se tapait presque la tête sur son bureau tant cette journée tournait –littéralement- au vinaigre.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Ritsu – Pourquoi je suis habillé en prêtre ?!

Yué – C'est par rapport à un o.s de Tsuki sur Yû-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

Ritsu – Ah… Mais pourquoi c'est MOI le curé ?!

Lenalee – *_part dans un méga fou-rire_* Parce que c'est toi, le Uke xD

Ritsu – Mais-

Takano – Cherche pas, tu prends, t'es le curé voilà tout.

Lenalee - *_repart dans son fou-rire_* Ah oui, pour prendre, il prend le pauvre petit !

Yué – Bref, pendant que l'autre yaoiste perverse et détraquée continue de rire, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Ritsu – Mis à part ce costume trop serré et la chanson de Lenalee…

**Cette dernière se remet à chanter en sautant partout. **

Ritsu – J'ai beaucoup aimé ! Et puis, j'aime bien le fait que nii-san soit proche de quelqu'un même si c'est de la Reine des Enfers en personne…

Lenalee – HEY !

Ritsu - *_se cache derrière son frère_* AAAAAAAAAAH ! PARDON ! PARDON ! PARDON !

Lenalee - *_rerepart dans un fou-rire_* Pourquoi tu te caches ? J'allais te dire merci du compliment !

Takano – Elle est détraquée…

Lenalee – Et puis, Ritsu avoue que tu aimes comment Takano est habillé !

Ritsu – *_rouge pivoine*_ Je… Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais non ! Euh… Je…

Yué – On a compris, on a compris. Et toi, Takano. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ?

Takano – Lenalee, le parasite.

Lenalee – HEY ! DIS-MOI MERCI SINON TON RITSU D'AMOUR AURAIT PAS ETE SAPE COMME CA !

Takano – Tsss, rêve toujours.

Lenalee – Comment ça ?! « Rêve toujours » ! T'es injuste Taka-chan !

Takano – NE M'APPEL PAS PAS CE SURNOM DEBILE !

Lenalee – Taka-chan ! Taka-chan ! TAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Takano - *_aura démoniaque_* Je vais la tuer !

Yué – Sinon, mis à part Lenalee, tu as aimé ou pas ?

Takano -_ *se calme instantanément et regarde Ritsu du coin de l'œil* _Oui, j'ai aimé.

Yué – Eh bien, tout le monde a aimé.

Lenalee – OUAIS !

Yué – Bien alors, chers lecteurs (s'il y en a) et lectrices merci de laisser des reviews !

Lenalee – Si vous en laissez plein y aura des lemons super hot !

Ritsu – Euuuuuh, c'est pas censé être un PETIT salon des commentateurs ?

Tout le monde – Oui, pourquoi ?

Ritsu – Il est pas petit là…

Lenalee – C'est pas grave ! Aller LACHEZ VOS REVIEWS !


End file.
